<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in my corner by maguna_stxrk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434200">in my corner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maguna_stxrk/pseuds/maguna_stxrk'>maguna_stxrk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maguna_stxrk/pseuds/maguna_stxrk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The flat screen TV in front of them is still playing the footage Tony has replayed over and over on his phone on the way back to the Tower.</p>
<p>The headline ‘CAPTAIN AMERICA WALKS OUT OF INTERVIEW’ is displayed across the bottom of the screen, accompanying the video of Steve glaring at the interviewer who was seated off-camera, jaw clenched tightly before standing up so abruptly that his chair toppled backwards, removing his clip-on mic with more force than necessary, and storming out of the room. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>417</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in my corner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on Tumblr as a response to the following song prompt: I Run to You by Lady Antebellum</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tony steps out of the elevator and into the common area, Clint and Natasha turn to look at him.</p>
<p>The flat screen TV in front of them is still playing the footage Tony has replayed over and over on his phone on the way back to the Tower.</p>
<p>The headline ‘CAPTAIN AMERICA WALKS OUT OF INTERVIEW’ is displayed across the bottom of the screen, accompanying the video of Steve glaring at the interviewer who was seated off-camera, jaw clenched tightly before standing up so abruptly that his chair toppled backwards, removing his clip-on mic with more force than necessary, and storming out of the room. </p>
<p>The last thing the camera caught of him was the tight line of his shoulders as he disappeared out of the door of the hotel room, leaving behind a scene of chaos: hushed and frantic whispers off-camera, the interviewer at a loss for words, and a flurry of activity in the room as both Steve and Natasha’s publicists called for the interview to be cut short that instant, already ushering Natasha out of the seat beside the one Steve just vacated, despite protests from the interviewing magazine’s representatives.</p>
<p>Tony sighs. “Where is he?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. Disappeared into the elevator the minute we arrived home,” Natasha says. Behind her, Clint is pouring every ounce of his concentration into massaging her shoulders.</p>
<p>“Jarvis?”</p>
<p>
  <em> “Captain Rogers is in the master bedroom, Sir.” </em>
</p>
<p>He heads up to their floor and eventually finds his boyfriend sitting on the edge of their bed, elbows resting on his knees.</p>
<p>“You know, it’s going to be a while before they shut up about this. You made quite an exit,” Tony says by way of a greeting. Steve raises his eyes from where they were boring holes into the carpeted floor to meet his gaze. </p>
<p>“I’ll issue a public apology later,” Steve says dismissively, voice low and tired. </p>
<p>“You know I couldn’t care less about that.” Tony approaches Steve slowly and although he has witnessed this happen countless of times, he doesn’t think he will ever get tired of the way Steve’s body language changes automatically the minute Tony is in his immediate vicinity, the way he opens up and reaches out for Tony’s touch as if searching for something to ground him. The way his touch has become something Steve always permits and welcomes is a privilege that belongs almost exclusively to Tony.</p>
<p>Steve’s hunched shoulders straighten up in a slow motion, leaning back as Tony moves to stand between his spread knees. His arms circle around Tony’s waist, chin resting on Tony’s stomach as he looks up at Tony, maintaining eye contact. His blue eyes are a smidgen less bright than usual.</p>
<p>One of Tony’s hands reaches down to cradle his head, burying his fingers in Steve’s hair. He uses the thumb of his other hand to gently press down on the tight lines in between Steve’s eyebrows—the ones that appear whenever he is confused or upset—to smooth them out. </p>
<p>“I don’t know what made him think that talking about you like that to me was a good idea. To <em> me, </em> of all people,” Steve whispers, like he is confessing a secret, even though there is no one in the room but them. His fingers gather handfuls of Tony’s shirt, uncaring of the wrinkles which will inevitably form. When Tony cups his cheek, he feels the tension simmering in his clenched jaw. </p>
<p>Tony strokes the line of Steve’s jaw with his thumb to work the tension out, even as his mind replays the goading tone of the interviewer’s voice from the video:</p>
<p>
  <em> You and Tony Stark came out as a couple a few months ago. We were all wondering, what drew you to him? I mean, you’re Captain America. Good, righteous, polite, handsome, a gentleman! The embodiment of all the best things America stands for. We look at you and we wouldn’t think you’d ever go for someone... like Tony Stark. After all, he’s the exact opposite of you. We are all very aware of Tony Stark’s playboy reputation, not to mention his history of war profiteering— </em>
</p>
<p>Knowing Steve, Tony is almost proud of the way he had left without giving the interviewer a sock on the jaw. The Avengers’ media training has paid off after all. </p>
<p>Tony wants to say that the interviewer didn’t exactly say anything that <em>wasn’t true,</em> but something tells him it would not go over very well. </p>
<p>Still, as his thumb makes its way down to caress Steve’s chapped bottom lip, he can’t help but suggest, half-joking, “It’s not too late if you want to break up. Cut your losses, restore your image to its former glory.” </p>
<p>The lines between Steve’s eyebrows return in an instant. He opens his mouth and nips at Tony’s thumb lightly, like a warning. His eyes remain trained on Tony, serious as ever.</p>
<p>“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that.”</p>
<p>Tony gives him a small smile, pretending like his insides aren’t being flooded with immense, all-encompassing warmth. </p>
<p><em> Everything is going to be alright, </em> Tony thinks, <em> as long as I have you in my corner.  </em></p>
<p>Steve scoots further back on the bed.</p>
<p>“I’ll forgive you if you join me on the bed and hold me. I’ve had a long day,” Steve says, a hint of defiance in the way he juts his chin out, staring at Tony expectantly. </p>
<p>“Yes, Sir. O Captain my Captain,” Tony says, biting his lip to suppress a smile as he begins to crawl onto the bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come find me on Tumblr <a href="https://maguna-stxrk.tumblr.com/">@maguna-stxrk</a> and let's talk all things stevetony! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>